100 Ways To Smash!
by PrincessDiMimi
Summary: Here lies a story, written for those who laid their hearts, minds, and bodies in the name of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tournament. This is 100 chapters to tell their story. (Little Miss Independent's 100 words challenge!)
1. Lonely

A/N :Hey everyone, It's your favorite author, Princess DiMimi! Jk, probably not. But maybe one day I will be… teehee! =) I am really excited to do this! If you haven't seen Little Miss Independence's challenge, check it out! Basically you do 100 works based around the list of words that she listed in the challenge. I am going to take a stab at this, and hopefully you all like it! Well, read and enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Lonely<p>

Blonde hair and blue eyes defined her appearance. This wasn't Princess Peach. She was no goody goody princess. No, this was Samus. Samus Aran the Bounty Hunter. The blonde didn't feel lonely, she just felt quieter than the rest. She sat far away from all the other brawlers who loved to converse and interact. It seemed that that just wasn't her type of thing. She was a bounty hunter for goodness sakes. She was no socialite. She picked at a seam of her suit, and sat quietly on the couch, gazing off into space. Smash Mansion was a huge facility. It was a huge mansion with at least 100 rooms to accommodate workers, Assist Trophies, and of course, the Brawlers. Samus sat in a dark room, and enjoyed the quiet peace. She wasn't lonely, she preferred things be this way. She preferred the darkness.

As Samus fell deep into thought, she pondered many things. Why had she stayed here in the company of all these other Smashers? Why didn't she just go home? Home was a foreign word to Samus. She hadn't had the luxury of a home for long, since it was destroyed and all. She missed it, even if she could hardly remember the place. She had spent many hours alone. Most of her life she had been alone, and she had no desire to change it. That is, unless someone else decided to.

A white-clad angel boy glided into the dark room. It seemed he hadn't noticed the lonesome girl in the corner. But he had. He lightly sat next to her. He didn't say a word; he just enjoyed the silence with her. He said nothing, asked for nothing, but sat quietly with the blonde haired beauty. Samus was stunned and was about to protest at his presence. But she didn't, because she realized that being alone wasn't what it was all cut out to be. She began to realize that having a cold heart and shutting everyone out wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to be understood. She wanted someone, anyone, to realize that that was who she was. She wasn't a social person, but rather, she enjoyed keeping to herself. She just wanted someone to try and figure her out. Even if it was an immortal angel.

It must've been some kind of sick twisted joke, she thought. Bringing the purest and the most sinful characters in the house together in a dark room must've been the most ironic and hilarious thing anyone could've witnessed. There was no laughter, no teasing, and no whining why she was the way she was. There was just a quiet aura that filled the room with his warmth. She wondered what his intentions were. Was this a dare? Some prank pulled by one of the boys? She wouldn't stand to be toyed with. She glanced over and looked at him, searching for the wicked smirk on his face. She saw nothing but a peaceful angel with his eyes closed and his breathing steady. He was at peace, even though he seemed to be asleep with a bounty hunter sitting 10 inches away from him.

She seemed lulled by his…well…_angelic _appearance, and slowly found herself drifting to sleep next to the seemingly young angel. She closed her ice blue eyes and slipped into the warmth of companionship. She dreamt sweetly for once, and her usual nightmares disappeared. The young angel looked over and smiled, he had accomplished his mission. He knew Samus had to be lonesome, so he took it upon himself to befriend her. Sure, she wouldn't be the most talkative friend, but she needed a friend just like everyone else in Smash Mansion. The brown haired angel decided he would be the one.

She looked very peaceful as she rested on the couch. Her usual stiff and cold features were softened, and she seemed so much different. Her usual angled features were gently rounded, and her expression seemed relaxed. He had no idea how stressful it was to put on a façade like that. He knew she was quiet, but he also knew that Samus wasn't an ice queen. She had gone out of her way to do plenty of nice things for people. It was just the fact that she hadn't needed the recognition. She hadn't requested a thank you, or any acknowledgement. She just wanted her peace. He looked over at her again and caught his wing delicately brushing her face. His face reddened. Stupid wings. They had a mind of their own. He sighed and noticed her uncomfortable position. He walked over to her and picked her up in his arms. For a girl with so much muscle and flexibility, she was fairly light. He glided off, up to the main rooms of the mansion.

* * *

><p>Samus blinked slightly as she awoke. She saw the sun shining delicately through her window and awoke with a stretch. She looked around and noticed her surroundings. She was in her room. She glanced around rapidly to see how she got there, but found no one. She walked over quietly to the desk, and found a feathery white note. She looked at it and began to read it.<p>

_There's always an angel here in case you ever get lonely again. ~Pit_

Samus really hoped angels kept their promises, because she was going to be visiting a certain angel named Pit very soon. Maybe being lonely wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

* * *

><p>AN: Review if you like, this story is for fun and gets the brain juices flowing for my other stories. Got some criticism or positive feedback? Review and give me some tips! Thanks for reading!


	2. Wings

A/N: Sorry for the wait on this story, I've been extremely busy! Here is Wings, the second topic in the challenge! I hope you enjoy the drabble even though it is pretty short!

* * *

><p>Dear Grambi, how I wish I had wings. I would soar above the stars, high above the mountains, and get away from this dreadful place I call home. I am trapped beneath the shackles that chain to me to my bedside. I am forced under this title, forced to be what I truly am not…<p>

"Princess?"

How I despise that title. That is not my name. Call me by who I am, not what you wish I was.

"Princess, it is time to wake up."

Wake up for what? To go through the same thing I have done yesterday, and all the days before? What do I live for? To become your puppet? The sweet little doll on your shelf? I refuse.

"Come now, it is time for breakfast."

My stomach disagrees with my choice to rebel.

"I'm awake, thank you for waking me, Toadettina." I say delicately, although I'd love to scream to the heavens.

I open my eyes, and it is painfully bright. It seems as though they have opened my windows for me again. I'm not a child; they shouldn't treat me like this.

I pull on my pink robe and my blonde hair falls around my shoulders. A Toad offers me a wash rag but I refuse. I refused to be babied.

"Princess, your breakfast is ready!" Toadettina says with a smile. She leads me to a table with a buffet of food. I won't eat all of this, and they know this. But I am their "Princess" they say, and will be treated as such.

Have they forgotten that I'm also human?

I sit quietly and enjoy my breakfast in silence. The window reveals the scenery of the kingdom. As always I do not finish my breakfast and excuse myself from the table. I walk out to the balcony and pray to the Star Spirits and the great Grambi above.

Won't you please grant me wings?

The beating of wings sounds through the air. Now was the world just mocking my desires? A masked fellow with yellow eyes and a dark cape landed on the balcony. He bowed.

"I have a message from the Master Hand, Princess. It is time to return to Brawl Mansion." He smiled slightly. I scream with glee and hug the knight with wings.

"Thank you, Meta Knight." I smile. I run inside, scribble a note for the ministers, and take Meta Knight's hand.

"Shall we go now, Princess?" he says. I shake my head. "First, do me a favor." I look at him pointedly.

"Call me Peach." he nodded and smiled.

"Let us go, Peach."

With that, we flew off into the distance. It seemed that with his coming, I seemed to grow my own pair of wings. Brawl Mansion was a place I could be free, where I wasn't bound by the chains in my blood. I smiled as we soared through the air towards my freedom.


	3. Angel

**A/N: Okay, talk about a HIATUS on this story! 2 years since this has been updated…what a time it's been. I've been growing and learning, and exploring the world. The time I've had to write has been very limited, and to my faithful readers, I owe a deep apology. I will try my best to update this story as much as possible, though I am approaching my senior year of high school. Please enjoy this, as it was sitting on my desktop dusting unfinished for two years. **

**R&R!**

* * *

><p><em>Angel<em>

It never occurred to me the truth of what an angel was. Were they dressed in white with a halo around their head? Did they come from the high heavens and descend to tell me my fate? It seemed like angels were the perfect people, and if that were so, then I knew he was my angel.

He wasn't clad in white, but green. He did not wear a halo, but wore a long hat atop his head. His waist wasn't belted with gold; rather it was belted with a sword brandished with leather. His eyes were an angelic shade of blue.

He was my Hylian angel.

I dreamt of him while I was locked away in the tower. I dreamt of my angel. He had no wings, but his bravery was a sort of extension of his soul. He belonged to me.

He defeated evil after evil, killing, murdering, and destroying for me. All in the name of Hyrule. All in the name of saving his princess. The noble fool denied to be beaten; he denied leaving me there for all of eternity.

For that, I am eternally grateful.

At first we were young, and I pitied that young fool. He came so valiantly, sacrificing his all for me. When I was young, I was naïve, and I didn't understand the love that I would develop for this blonde haired knight.

The years went on, and over and over I was captured by a dastardly horrible monster.

Over and over, he would return to me.

Our love grew, and I knew he would be mine.

With that, I stared up at the stars as my angel lay next to me. I smiled at him, as I gently lace my fingers between his. He smiles back, and continues to go on about his quests over all the years. We are still young, but our love seems so old, so rich, and so plentiful, that I beg the heavens to never let it end. I beg them to never take back my Hylian angel.

"Are you okay, fair princess?" he whispers. I blink at him, and it seems my dazed look has caught his attention.

"I am fine, Link." I smile as I adjust my body to see the stars in his eyes. They reflect with a gentle shimmer, and he touches my face.

"You look beautiful, Princess Zelda." He leans his forehead on mine as we stare into the night sky. I wish I could return the gesture without seeming strange, so I simply smile, and close my eyes. The ambiance of the night is gentle, yet relentless. I feel the ebb and flow of our love rustle the trees. Our souls instantly connect, and I feel my lips press softly against his. Our lips dance in the shadows, and I smile. I wrap my arms around him, and feel enveloped by his warmth.

When I reopen my eyes, I see that his are shut. I touch his face softly and he opens his bright blue orbs that reflect my darker ones.

"Princess, I…" his cheeks redden slightly, and I shake my head.

"Link, please." I said with a gentle smile on my face. I lay my head on his lap and close my eyes once more, resting. He places a sweet kiss on my forehead and whispers in my ear.

"I will always protect you…" he said softly. I nod, and feel a tiring daze wash over me. He hums a memorable lullaby.

And slowly…

I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

He is my knight, my savior, and my very own guardian angel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was a bit of a weak drabble, but I hope you enjoyed it. The next installment will be **_**Apology**__**. **_**How fitting after my two year hiatus! Until you read again, ciao!**

**~PrincessDiMimi**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PS. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Please, it only takes a few seconds and means the world to an aspiring writer. Any criticism or compliment is welcome, just please say SOMETHING if you're reading this! Thanks!<strong>


	4. Apology

**A/N: Hey folks, it's another chapter of 100 Ways to Smash. This one is centered around the word _Apology_ and I took an interesting route with it that I hope you enjoy. It's lighter than the last few chapters, so I hope you like it! R&R!**

* * *

><p><em>Sorry!<em>

The paper read 5 letters that left a big statement. It was a big sheet of notebook paper, with only one word scrawled at the top.

_Sorry!_

For what? Who was this apologetic person and what are they apologizing for? The only people he could think of that owed him an apology were the following:

Fox, for knocking him off the platform with a bumper when they were on _the same team;_

Pikachu, for power surging the entire hallway and making him lose power for an entire _week;_

Or Peach, who had still not returned his ongoing affections for the the entire time they had been at this tournament. No thank you for the flowers, giggle for the jokes, smile for pulling out her chair, nothing. You know, he didn't even care that she decided to go out to lunch with his brother. He had no qualms about her dancing the night away with that little pink blob instead of him. And he most definitely was _not_ aggravated about the way her hands swung around that pretty boy Marth's neck when he won the match over him. Oh no. He was _definitely_ not still mad about that.

The red capped man kicked his shoes off and peeled the note off the door. He glanced at it again, and saw that the person must've erased whatever else they had written on the paper. He shut the door behind him and went to sit on his bed and decode the erased scribbles, when a knock came to his door.

"_Mario?"_ a voice called, and he was so, so, so tempted not to answer.

"Ah yes, Peachy?" he responded, as he tried his very hardest for the response not to drip with venom.

She knocked again and Mario opened the door, his face very unamused.

Peach stood there with sad eyes as she held a rusty and pulled apart pipe.

"You want me to fix your pipe?" Mario raised his eyebrow, his face showing little emotion and twitching with irritability. But he was still her hero, helping her with problems big and small. She nodded curtly and turned to walk towards her room. Mario sighed exasperatedly and followed behind her. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Mario wiped the sweat off of his brow and looked over at the singing princess brushing her hair in her room. She hadn't even paid Mario a bit of attention while he was there, going so far as to phone for pizza without offering any. She hadn't said a single word to him, which was really unusual for the princess. Had he done something to her? He shook his head of the thoughts and brushed the dirt off of his overalls. He pushed the door open and Peach ceased her singing, and nodded as a thanks.<p>

A nod?

Mario tipped his hat and took his leave, as something seemed seriously off with her. Mario walked ahead through the corridors towards his room, he was going to get to the bottom of this with Peach, he wondered if maybe he had offended—

"Oooh, ow…ow…OW! Anything but the ear! Not the ear!" a voice cried out in pain, as his brother Luigi was dragged into his view with a princess tugging him towards him.

"Daisy?"

The spunky yellow clad princess snarled in Luigi's direction, yanking on his ear and forcing him to stop his wailing.

"Shut it, you cry baby!" she yelled, looking at Mario. "Did he apologize yet?!" Mario blinked confusedly.

"Apologize? For what?" he asked, looking from Luigi to Daisy.

"Saying all that stuff to Peach! Haven't you noticed she's been ignoring you?!" She glared at Mario, becoming angry with thoughts that Mario hadn't even noticed Peach's lack of enthusiasm.

"Well she's just been kind of um…quiet." Mario shrugged. "What did you say to her Luigi?!" he clenched his fist, putting it right under Luigi's nose.

"I already apologized! Didn't you get my letter?!" Luigi cried, his eyes tearing up. Mario blinked again.

"You wrote sorry on a piece of paper and left it on my door?" Mario inquired. Daisy growled and looked at him.

"That's it? You think that cuts it?!" she fumed. Luigi shook his head furiously.

"No! It was a full front and back letter explaining why I was angry at you and told Peach those things!" he cowered.

"You better start explaining!" Daisy shouted.

"W-w-well it all started when we were on a team together for that practice brawl. It was you and I versus the Ice Climbers. We were doing great Bro! We're the best team, and I can always count on you to be there for me." Luigi began.

"And?" Daisy forced him to continue.

"But…I didn't like when you used me bro. It made me feel like I was nothing to you but a tool. Just an item, or possession." Luigi shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Mario cocked his head slightly, not sure what Luigi was alluding to.

"You stomped on my head bro. All for some extra air. And there I was plummeting to my demise, oh it was terrible!" Luigi covered his face. Mario blanched.

"You're mad…because I hopped on your head during a _practice _battle…against…the Ice Climbers." He spoke slowly, trying to understand Luigi's logic.

"That…that isn't the point! It's just you used me bro! So I told Peach that you thought she was too talkative and annoying."

You.

Said.

What.

"_Excuse-a ME?"_

"I just took her out to lunch and just made up a couple things…but that isn't as bad as stepping on someone's face!" Luigi defended himself.

Mario turned bright red and launched his fist towards Luigi, sending him through a wall.

"I deserved that." Luigi mumbled, as he laid in the wall unmoving. Daisy stormed over.

"Now go apologize to Peach!"

* * *

><p>A red hand print and kick through the wall later, they all sat around a table with some of Peach's favorite tea. Luigi rubbed his sore cheek, and hung his head in shame. Mario glared at him, but refused to look Peach in the eye. Peach sighed and spoke up.<p>

"I'm sorry for ignoring you Mario. I should've talked to you first." She said softly. Mario looked over at her.

"It's okay Peachy. I forgive you." He glared over at his brother who cowered under his gaze.

"And you! I'm…sorry for stepping on your head just to jump a little higher." He said to his younger brother, who smiled at hearing the apology.

"And I'm sorry for overreacting, bro." Luigi said, getting up and hugging his brother around the neck.

"Okey-dokey, Luigi. Just don't-a let it happen again!" he said, patting him on the back. Luigi nodded and walked off to go get some more ice for his face.

"So everything's quite alright now, Mario?" Peach asked, laying her gloved hand over his. Mario nodded.

"Mhmm. I'm just-a wondering who erased the rest of Luigi's letter." He leaned his chin on his hand.

A big clawed figure walked past, a rumbling laugh rolling through his belly. His spikes shook with every chuckle, and his sharp teeth glinted as he threw back his head with laughter.

"If it were me, I wouldn't even be the least bit sorry!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review telling me which Brawler YOU would like to see incorporated in the next few chapters. I'm taking suggestions!**

**Ciao!**

**-Princess DiMimi**


End file.
